


The Loneliest Tears

by Pumperkins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Thirteenth Doctor, Hurt/Comfort, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins
Summary: Responding to a distress single team tardis flies into an unknown building. However, when the doctor goes missing it is up to Yaz, Graham and Ryan to bring her home and help her through  whatever happened while she was gone
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Loneliest Tears

Yaz quickly walked the metal hallways, feeling quietly banging against the cage-like floor, hands lightly sliding over a cool railing. Looking behind her the darkened silhouettes of Ryan and Graham followed, soft red light making the sides of their worried faces glow, sweat slowly dripping down their brow and onto their shirt collars. It was hot here, like a fire was burning right next to them, cooking them alive. But they couldn't smell burning, only the faint scent of iron filled their noses. 

Turning a sharp left corner Yaz listened, trying to hear the doctor talking, or the loud sound of her working plan, or anything really. Something to just tell her that she's alive. It was silly really. She was a cop after all, she knows no one should ever go by themself, especially in a weird, dangerous place that was unfamiliar to them. But the doctor spoke with such assertive confidence that she didn't even question when she asked the three of them to find anyone who may be alive, may be being held hostage. But it didn't seem like anyone was on, well... wherever the hell they are, and now the doctor can't be found. Of course, they should have been skeptical, getting creepy voice messages, sounds of cries that will haunt her soul forever. People begging to stay yet to go, everyone so content yet fearful. She knew kids pulled pranks, called the police just for fun, to pull the station's strings. She told the doctor it could be a prank, Ryans bright smile laughing along. But as she's so persistent to help she went anyway, everyone happily followed along on yet another adventure. 

Now she wishes it was a prank, really. Some old friend for one of the doctors crazy stories pulling their legs, popping out of one of the dark corners, a big grin spread across their face, yelling out a loud "surprise!" But it wasn't. And the doctor was missing and she was afraid. They all where. So they continued. Creeping around the dirty floors, toes kicking at loose wires and fallen screws, pieces of metal slowly stripping off the walls, occasionally making them scratch their arms, tearing small holes into the soft fabrics of her long sleeve shirt. The warm feeling of blood soon turning cold as it quickly dried. But she trekked on, determined to find her lost friend. 

She could hear faint clanging, as if metal was slowly hitting each other, its clicks like full, relaxed breaths, peacefully aware of the horrors in, well wherever they were. They traveled down deeper, into the unknown darkness, heavy metal walls surrounding them, trying to keep something out. "Or in'' as Ryan so ungracefully put it. But when she came to a door, red with rust and covered in locks she knew this is someplace the doctor would have definitely checked out, and so was she. It took them quite some time, trying to figure out how exactly they opened, feeling so dumb when it came to alien technology. However, after Graham opened a few manual latches the door creaked open, scraping loudly against the floor. Noticing it had no handle on the other side she told Graham to wait outside just in case it closed. The old man happily complied. 

Ryan and her tiptoed in, standing side by side, fast breaths in sync with one another. She didn't think the place could get any darker but when she could barely notice the faint outline of her shoes she knew she walked right into the unknown. They could hear the clanging getting louder, its slow sound giving off a soft glow, she could just see it, so faint and so dull if it wasn't for Ryan pointing it out she was sure she wouldn't notice. They did what any hero would really, and followed it, holding their breaths in as she grabbed what she hoped was some sort of thick curtain and pulled it back, hoping it was a clue. 

"Doctor!" She exclaimed, smile breaking across her face before turning into a fearful frown. She seemed far to calm for the hyperactive alien. Face slacked, arms dangling and eyes peacefully shut, unaware of the painful position her body was in. Arms were brought up right above her head, held together by metal cuffs which had a thin strip of gold slowly lighting up the darkened metal, showing the deep shiny red that dripped over bruised wrists. Her toes barely touched the floor, dusting the tips of her boot with whatever grim covered the floor, something she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was made of. But what concerned her most was her face, or really what was on it. Wires stuck around her head, penetrating her skull, leaving small bruises around them. A mental band covered her eyes, with the same glow the cuffs around her hands, the wires attached into the contraption, light slowly pulsing to her slow breathing. 

Bringing her hand up she gently touched the doctors cheek, fingers wiping away sweat and blood. The doctor's face felt cold, her breathing in sync with the loud rattle the cuffs made. Upon further inspection she realized those cuffs dug deep into her hands, making her fingers curl around them. She wasn't too sure if it served a purpose or was there to keep her from trying to escape. She didn't want to think about it too much. In her daze Ryan had leaped into action, feeling around the room for some sort of key or something to break the cuffs. She really wished the doctor would let them bring their phones, but after muttering something about disruptive signals and throwing off her sonic everyone caved in and left them sitting on the tardis council. 

That was it! Sonic! Yaz thought, reaching her hand into the doctor's coat and pulling out the cool metal. She could feel it vibrate in her hands, nicely warming up her cold fingertips. She wasn't too sure if the doctor's prized possession had a mind of its own like the tardis but when she held it up to the cuffs and the quickly fell off, the doctor hit the floor with a loud thud, not daring to wake from her sleep. 

"Ryan! Help me get her" the man turned around at the noise, jumping into action before Yaz even opened her mouth. 

"What are you trying to do? Kill her?" Ryan half joked, trying to lift the frightened mood. His strained laugh died in the cold air, glow pulses drawing them to the doctors head. Yaz held up the sonic again, hoping it would understand her command and pressed the same button. The screwdriver gave off a loud hum before the room darkened, the device leaving a loud crash as it fell to the floor. 

"We got to bring her back to the tardis." Yaz put a hand around the doctor's waist, instructing Ryan to do the same before leaning the doctor's head on her shoulder, warm liquid slowly dripping onto her shirt. She could hear droplets of blood falling from the aliens frozen fingertips, worried that she'd bleed out and even more fearful that she wouldn't be able to heal her. 

Shoving the sonic in her back pocket, she and Ryan made their way back to Graham. Who had opened the door after Ryans far too loud banging on the door, leaving the old man looking seconds away from a heart attack. Relief flooded his face before he caught sight of the doctors, dull lights letting them see the true extent of her injuries. She had a deep cut on her palms, the skin around her wrists raw and red, her fingers a ghostly white from being held up for so long. Her forehead was nearly covered in bruises, small red holes dripping blood from where the wires sat circled her head like a crown. Her breathing was still slow, but her eyes wiggled under her eyelids, mouth slightly moving to words in whatever dream she was having. Feeling confident in themselves the trio tried to find their way back to the tardis, hoping the living ship could help their friend. 

"Mmmm I don't want to go" The doctor said so softly Yaz almost missed it. She stopped mid step, startling Ryan and Graham who was about to question her when the doctor whispered "Please, I don't want to go." Giving each other shocked glances they resumed their walking, picking up the pace before the doctor woke up. Their trek seemed like or took forever, Yaz and Ryan leading the way and Graham stood behind them, ready to take the weight of the doctor if anything suddenly appeared. Luckily, for now nothing did. But as the doctor continued to beg to stay, voice getting louder with each sentence, they found themselves wishing they never landed here in the first place, their friends' cries sounding so lost and alone. Yaz thought it was silly really, how alone the doctor acted. The three of them would do anything for her and yet she felt the need to fight all her battles alone. Which this time, didn't really end well for her. 

Seeing the familiar blue box they picked up their pace, feet slamming on some sort of concrete, kicking up dust that covered their boots. Feeling the pain of its friend the tarsid's doors swung open, letting the group in before shutting closed, locking whatever was out there, out. 

The tardis beeped, warm blues flooding the room as they dragged the doctor in, who now has opened her eyes, slurring the same words "I don't want to go." Dropping her to the floor Yaz put her head in her lap, unsure of what to do and stroked her hair, hoping the time lord could give some form of instruction. But she didn't, eyes fluttering, tears slowly slipping out the side, head twisting back and forth making Yaz grab it with her hands, holding her still. 

"Maybe this will help'' She didn't even know Graham had left, the man slowly running back from whatever room the tardis guided him too, small bottle in his hand. Feeling the cage like floor move beneath her she watched as Graham and Ryan slammed their knees into the floor. Ryan held open the doctor's mouth while Graham uncorked the bottle, pouring a thick deep blue liquid sliding into the blonde's throat. Suddenly the doctor shot up Yaz acting quickly and grabbing her waist, stopping her from moving too much. 

"We need to go!" She huffed out, fingers tearing at Yaz's arms to be let free, fearful of whatever held her captive. Blood covered both their hands, covering Yaz's arms as the doctor screamed at her, begging to be let go. Both women started to sweat, the doctor occasionally wiping at her brow, blood smudging all over her face, mingling with tears as she frantically whipped her head around, completely terrified. 

"Doc, just calm down for a moment" Graham tried to reason, a strained smile covering his face. But the timelord ignored him, ripping at Yaz's hands, pulling them off and running straight for the council. Slamming into it she pulled a few levers, stumbling along while her friends watched in shock, unsure of what to do but knowing that they needed to get out of this place. 

With one last shout the doctor grabbed at her head, pushing a lever before collapsing, a quiet "let me go" leaving her strained throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I met for this to be one part but it got kinda long so imma split it up. Comments and kudos are appriciated :)


End file.
